Thomas May
Name: '''Thomas May '''Age: 24 Race: Imperial Gender: Male Height: 5'11 Birthsign: The Steed Class: Butcher Appearance Thomas has a relatively lean build, the few jobs he has had throughout his life keeping him in decent shape and never letting him get too unhealthy for long. To that end he is not at all unhealthy; being rather slim with noticeably lean muscle throughout his body. His long brown hair is often tatted and worn down; that along with the rough facial hair that adorns his face tends to give him a rather savage look. His eyes are gray in color and to the majority of people they often look cold and unnerving. Finally he has a couple of noticeable scars, the most distinguishable among them being numerous horrific looking bite scars that are obviously from some sort of animal attack on the lower section of his left leg. Skills There was a time not too long ago when the swiftness Thomas had with both his body and a blade as a hunter would leave some of the finest rogues around in awe. Unfortunately those times have been and gone and because of the severity of Thomas's injury the years of him making a living off of his quickness alone are with sad certainty behind him. With his primary talent now in tatters Thomas has had to fall back on the thing he knows he's definitely still swift with; a short and sharp blade. He is as good at cutting up and carving through already dead meat as he was living anyway so all is not lost. He is also fairly skilled when it comes to the art of tracking, but his days of hiking through the woods are behind him, his bum leg a constant reminder of that cruel fact. Clothing Thomas dresses rather plainly with no real style or luxury in sight. He typically wears a cotton shirt, bracers, cotton pants and leather boots. Whilst working he wears an apron so as to not bloody his clothes and whilst travelling he tends to carry around a leather satchel that holds his money and small things of the like. Weapons Butchers Blade Miscellaneous items A leather journal, 38 Septims, an apple and a pint of milk; all of which are carried inside his leather satchel. Personality Thomas is first and foremost a polite and somewhat sophisticated young man. He tends to treat everyone fairly and often finds it in himself to show kindness; these days it making him feel slightly better about himself. He is an all around calm person and is usually hard to anger; sometimes it can be seemingly impossible. He enjoys reading and can often come across as a bit of an introvert due to not really liking loud places in which are packed with people for too long. He enjoys both reading and writing these days; both of them being his only hobbies since the attack. If there is one thing Thomas can get angry and often even mean towards it is ironically bullying. Having been victimized a lot throughout his life he is deeply empathetic to those he sees as being attacked and will often get defensive of them. Thomas seems to be strangely knowledgeable for his age and upbringing; mostly due to all the books he has read. He still has a lot to learn however and when compared to others he has experienced very little of the world; something that deeply saddens him. Major flaw Not all that long ago Thomas was attacked by a wild animal whilst out hunting. The animal mauled his left leg and left him with severe damage to his left leg; presently the wound from the animal attack has since been healed but the damage to the bones and the more complex areas has not. Thomas now has a limp and cannot run too far or too long without suffering the agonizing pain that now comes with such things. Background Thomas had a decent and somewhat enjoyable upbringing despite not being born to the wealthiest or most privileged of men. He was born the son of a butcher in Riften and for many years he would go on to only be known around town as the butchers boy. His father raised him well, taking any spare time he had to take Thomas out hunting; something he thoroughly enjoyed. Even when he was working he tried to better himself and his son by teaching him the correct ways of carving up and into various sorts of animal and all the while his wife and Thomas's mother would do what she could to teach the young boy to read and write. Hunting had always been his true passion however and by the time he was sixteen he would be wandering out into the forest himself looking for any kind of small prey to take back to his father and maybe even eat for dinner. As time went on Thomas's passion for hunting evolved into something more; it evolved into a kind of partnership with his father. The more he caught whilst out hunting the less his father would have to buy from the other hunters and he wealthier they got. Thomas couldn't help but love this arrangement; he got to hunt and he even managed to get himself paid for it and help keep his family fed. For many years the arrangement worked fantastically; for once his family actually making a nice little profit and not just scraping by. Of course there were certain bad things about being the Imperial son of another Imperial butcher in a hold full of hungry and often angry Nords. From when he was rather young Thomas found himself being victimized by the other lads his age and it didn't help that due to their race and his they were all too often bigger than him both in terms of stature and muscle. Thomas wasn't dumb though, he knew that the Nords respected those who could fight so any time he found himself being started on he would nearly always throw a punch; usually getting the crap kicked out of him in the process but making a stand none the less. This victimization could be the reason that Thomas loved the solitary of the woods so much, or at least over the years he guessed it could have been. It didn't matter because one day he would be able to hunt no more. Thomas had headed out to hunt like he so often did but this time something went majorly wrong. Upon tracking a creature he found himself being opposed for the catch by a Snowy Sabre Cat. Obviously the giant predator won the small and very brief competition, detecting Thomas and diving on him. Thomas has never been more frightened in his life and as soon as the shock wore off he began slashing and stabbing at the beast. His small dagger like weapon seemed to have some effect because the creature backed off for a second before leaping at him again, this time attacking his leg. Thomas did what he could, slashing at the beast as fast and with as much power as he could muster but he was becoming less powerful by the second. His left leg had numerous puncture wounds and three of his ribs had cracked when the heavy beast had dived on him. Thomas however turned out to be the luckiest young man in Skyrim. A small team of hunters whom had been paid to track and kill the exact beast he was in the process of being killed by heard his screams and came running, attacking the Sabre Cat with arrows and spears. That wasn't something Thomas saw however for he had fallen unconscious, the pain and terror taking their toll. When he awoke healers had done what they could but his leg still looked a mess and to stand on it was to suffer unbearable pain. It took him months to get better and eventually he was able to walk a short distance, he was horrified though for the healers had told him they could do nothing more. His leg was as good as they could get it. For nearly three months Thomas suffered in silence, doing practically nothing but reading. He was distraught that he had lost the one thing he truly loved in his life. Eventually though he had finally finished pitying himself. He got up and began helping his father run the butchery. Obviously things weren't as good as they used to be, news of a Sabre attack had left hunters charging nearly double for their meat just because they had been brave enough to go into the woods. To be quite honest their family was no longer doing well, they money they were making just wasn't enough to continue to feed all three of them. It was then that Thomas made the decision to move to the new hold and start up his own butchery. He knew the population they were likely to need one and he knew it would do his parents good to finally just have each other. He loaned some money from his father and decided he would buy a house in Valton and slowly evolve it into a business. With the promise of sending money every now and then Thomas set off towards the new hold, catching the first wagon he could.